


Seriously?!

by Darkraider



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Okay they are already characters but they do not have names so the parents will have original names, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revival via Morphing Grid, Zordon is so done with this group of teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I was watching the Power Ranger (2017) movie and thought about the fight between Trini and Rita and the evidence it had left behind. Then I thought about what would she do if she found this weird glowing stone and body sized imprints in her daughter's bedroom...





	1. Chapter 1

"Holy crap!" Trini jumped as hands grabbed her shoulders, her body tensing into a defensive position. She lashed out, grabbing her 'attacker' and flippig them over her shoulder. THe teenager gasped when she realized exactly who she had just flipped dawned upon her. Her dad was now on the ground groaning in pain. She reached a hand down to help him up, her superhuman strength making the task easy. "I am so sorry Dad. I've been jumpy since the attack."

"It's okay, Trin. I just came to tell you that your mom wants you downstairs. She seems pretty mad about something." He rubbed his shoulder, wincing at the pain. "I'll be okay. Just go on and go down before she gets any madder." She gave him one last smile- more of a grimace, really- before going down to face her mother who was fuming for some reason.

"What is this?" Her mom held up her power stone, the yellow jewel in it glowing slightly. "I found it in your room along with depressions in the walls and the ceiling!" She glared at her daughter who rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady! I demand an explanation this instant!"

Trini groaned as she listened to her mom go on and on. She should have known her nosy mother would have found the evidence from her fight with Rita sooner or later... Although she really had hoped for later. But her power stone... That issue had to be addressed. Immediately. "-and when I find out you will be grounded for the next month!" Trini sighed before slouching. "You wouldn't believe me anyway. You never do." Her mother stopped her rant and sighed. "Tell me then. I won't say anything until you are done." Trini stared in surprise at her normally high-strung mother. "Seriously?" "Yes."

"Well it all began with detention..."


	2. Truth

"...then, she came to my room. That is what the dents in the walls and these," She moved her collar and showed the scratches that the villian had put on her, "Came from. She gave me a choice. Join her in her plan for destroying the planet or die. I was to meet her where 'ships go to die' as Rita called it. But I called the rest of the Rangers instead." Trini looked at her mom who seemed to be thinking.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You and 4 other kids whose names you won't tell me, are actual superheroes? I'm sorry, Trini, but I need proof." She hated to consider it but maybe the attack had messed up her daughter more than she thought... Trini sighed heavily.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof." She grabbed her mothers hand and led her into the backyard, onto the concrete patio. "I'd stand back if I were you." She readied her self then to the shock of her mother, jumped. Her daughter was high in the air and she watched as Trini flipped and landed less than 6 feet away. "I can also do this." She stood up straight and then punched the concrete, making it crack. "Do you believe me now?"

Mrs. Kwan stood and stared in shock at her daughter. Her daughter who could jump a hundred feet in the air and crack concrete with a single punch. Her daughter who hadn't been lying when she said that she had super powers. A strand of thought broke through her racing thoughts. "You- you actually fought those rock things! And that giant gold thing!" Motherly insticts rushed in and she gasped. "You could have died!"

Trini just nodded. "The rock things are called Putties. Those were just foot soldiers. Goldar, was the real trouble. It was Rita's main weapon. She, however, was the biggest threat. She knew how to use her powers and was not afraid to hurt people with them." Trini clenched her fists in anger before calming. Her mother was still staring at her.  


"Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago! I- I would have-" 

"Would have done what? You don't have powers. I don't mean to be rude, Mom, but there was nothing you could have done. This battle was between the Power Rangers and Rita. And we won." She sighed. "But that isn't the end of the story. A heck of a lot more happened after the room attack. And I don't mean the main attack." She sat down and gestured for her mother to do the same. "You wanna know now that you believe me?"

Mrs. Kwan nodded mutely and her daughter sighed and seemed to steel herself for something. "Listen closely then." 

And then, the rest story came out.


End file.
